La Varita de Kaycee
by Mayleena
Summary: Harry se encontrará con nuevas dificultades y personas que no conoce la asignarán una gran tarea, pero no la hará solo....
1. La Selección

LA VARITA DE KAYCEE

Capítulo 1: La ceremonia

Todo estaba preparado, el gran día había llegado, todos corrían a terminar sus deberes antes del anochecer, en todos lugares se sentía una fuerte emoción, en todos lados menos en el palacio Fathom.

Mayleena yacía en una de las camas junto a la ventana, Karin, Split y Beithair caminaban por la habitación, todos estaban alterados y nerviosos. Nadie sabía que pasaría, nadie sabía a quien elegirían.

Llevaban 1 mes desde la última luna llena, habían sido cuidadosamente escogidos por las personas y el consejo. Ahora se decidiría quien sería el nuevo guardián, quien llevaría consigo los poderes y misticidad de la luna el resto de su vida; todos deseaban ese puesto, pero sólo una persona lo ocuparía.

Karin venía del mismo centro de Won, habían crecido los rumores de que era la favorita del consejo, era muy delicada y aplicada, siempre había sido de las mejores en sus clases, y sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos; nadie se había sorprendido de que hubiera sido elegida para la selección.

Split venía del oeste de Won, era fuerte y muy talentoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y grandes hazañas que lo presidían era un buen candidato al puesto.

Beithair era uno de los mas sabios en todo Won, siempre leyendo o aprendiendo algo, venía del este, y como los demás, había buenas razones que lo respaldaban y que lo acercaban al puesto de guardián.

Por último estaba Mayleena, una niña venida de una de las alejadas regiones del norte y la sorpresa de la selección; ella nunca había ansiado nada, ni siquiera un puesto político en Won. Era muy acometida, pero no por nada había sido llevada a la selección, aunque muy pocos lo sabían, ella poseía el don de la comunicación, esto le permitía comunicarse con cualquier cosa viviente y así solicitar ayuda o consejos a la naturaleza misma. Muchas leyendas giraban a su alrededor, siempre callada pero no descuidada, y se decía que la naturaleza no la dejaría morir; muchos aseguraban haber visto a una niña de rubios cabellos hablando con una flor o un árbol, había rumores de que por mas enferma que estuviera, un paseo al bosque la curaba.

Regresemos al presente en el palacio Fathom. Karin se había sentado a arreglarse sus cabellos castaños, Split seguía caminando, Beithair se había acostado, y Mayleena miraba por la ventana. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era el señor Lyr, uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Adelante- dijeron todos al unísono

La puerta se abrió y el señor Lyr entró, ahora todos estaban parados esperando las noticias de afuera.

-Mas vale que se alisten ya- comenzó Lyr- dentro de media hora- miró su reloj- empieza el show-

-¿Vamos a poder salir ya?- preguntó Split

-Sí, ahora saldrán y sólo uno volverá a entrar- la sonrisa del señor Lyr fue misteriosa, el cuarto quedó en silencio, y el sr Lyr se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Afuera, la emoción no paraba de emerger, todo estaba listo, ahora todos se reunían en el patio principal del palacio.

Las familias de los seleccionados estaban situadas en primera fila, el padre de Karin era el que se mostraba mas nervioso, su madre parecía estar segura de cual sería el resultado. La familia de Split estaba tranquila, siempre apoyando lo que pasara, ellos nunca habían sido ambiciosos, pero el puesto de guardián era otra cosa. El padre de Beithair se tranquilizaba leyendo acerca de la luna, "hay que estar preparado para todo" le había a Beithair. Serafina era lo único que tenía Mayleena, era una tía lejana que la había adoptado cuando quedó huérfana, nunca la había tratado bien, pero cuando quedó seleccionada, su actitud cambió.

La tensión en el palacio era insoportable, los cuatro ya estaban arreglados y se disponían a salir .

-Buena suerte a todos- dijo Beithair

-Que gane el mejor- respondió Karin

-¡Afuera ya!- se oyó una voz en el patio, la puerta se abrió y la primera en la fila era Mayleena.

Fueron recibidos con muchos aplausos, la madre de Karin parecía a punto de llorar, se fueron al centro del patio y la selección dio comienzo.

El sr Preint se levantó y se dirigió a todos:

-Bienvenidos a una selección que no se hacía en mucho tiempo, nuestras gentes no se habían visto en necesidad de un guardián lunar. Ahora se acerca el día en que uno de los países se llevará el mayor trofeo de todos: La varita de Kaycee, un objeto legendario que no había sido activado hasta ahora –la gente quedó en silencio- El que sea elegido esta noche, lo estará el resto de su vida, tendrá que hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Kaycee y dar gloria a Won, el refugio del guardián de la luna. Ahora, el consejo dará la decisión que será inapelable – Preint se sentó y Lyr tomó la palabra –Queridos habitantes de Won. Hoy se realiza una selección grandiosa; tenemos aquí a los cuatro mejores de Won.- miró a los seleccionados- Pero sólo uno será el nuevo guardián de la Luna. –Todos estaban al borde del asiento- La decisión del consejo, después de ver durante un mes a los seleccionados y estudiar sus antecedentes, hemos llegado a la conclusión ...- parecía haber un redoble de tambores imaginarios- de que el nuevo guardián es: Mayleena Sucyt de las tierras del norte! –La gente estalló en aplausos, la familia de Karin no se lo tomó muy bien, el padre de Beithair tiró su libro, los padres de Split rompieron a llorar, y Serafina sonreía maliciosamente.

-Adelante niña, no seas tímida –El sr, Lyr tomó a Mayleena de la mano y la pasó al frente, ella sonreía y se había colorado.

-Te entrego esta tiara que portarás hasta tu muerte, que te conectará con la misma Luna –sacó de un cofre una hermosa tiara de diamantes, hecha con hilos de plata, brillaba como una estrella en medio de la oscuridad. Lyr la colocó suavemente en la cabeza de Mayleena.

Todos aplaudían, hasta las otras familias se habían resignado. Karin no pudo más y explotó en llanto, Split la consolaba y Beithair aplaudía con los demás.

Ahora, seguía la fiesta, todos se encaminaron a los distintos patios del palacio a comer y beber del banquete. Mayleena iba con el sr, Lyr, con su flamante tiara, todos los que pasaban junto a ella la felicitaban.

-Me da gusto que hayas sido tú- dijo de pronto Lyr

-Muchas gracias- respondió Mayleena

-Yo voté por ti siempre, yo te sugerí-

-¿De veras?- Mayleena estaba sorprendida

-Sí, yo conocí a tus padres-

-mmmm...- Mayleena se puso cabizbaja

-¿te puedo decir May?

-sí

-Después del banquete, te daré un collar especial-

-¿qué hace?

-Es tu nueva varita, para tu misión-

-¿De Kaycee?

-Te lo explicaré después

-OK

-Suerte

-Gracias

Lyr se fue y dejó sola a Mayleena; siguió caminando y de improviso, alguien la paró.

-¡Felicidades!- era Karin, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Gracias Karin –Mayleena la veía muy enojada

-¡Siéntete feliz mientras puedas! ¡Yo me merecía ese puesto mas que tú! Siempre había soñado con este día, y llegas tu y me lo arruinas...

-Lo siento no fue mi decisión...-empezó Mayleena, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Karin sacó su varita y la blandió peligrosamente enfrente de Mayleena.

-May, May, May, ¡tú me pagarás todo!-acto seguido, Mayleena corrió hacia el palacio –

_¡Itsa Lisamina!_- se oyó el hechizo que Karin había dicho, Mayleena no pudo correr lo suficiente y el hechizo le dio en la espalda. Algunas personas se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero Karin ya había huido. Mayleena cayó de bruces en el pasto, de pronto ya todos estaban alrededor y miraban la escena con desconcierto. Mayleena se levantó sin sufrir ningún efecto, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde está Karin?-dijo sin inmutarse

Nadie respondió, todos miraban a Mayleena sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. El _itsa lisamina_ era la mas fuerte maldición debilitadora, muchos sabían que por mas mal que se hiciera, dejaría inconsciente a la persona por meses.

Mayleena caminó entre la gente buscando a Lyr, cuando lo encontró el hablaba acaloradamente con el padre de Karin.

-¡Esto no tiene perdón! –decía Lyr

-¡Acusaciones sin fundamentos!

-¡Yo la vi!

-¡Pudo haber sido cualquiera!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Mayleena los observaba.

-Mayleena, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo el padre de Karin

-Por si no lo había notado, su hija me hechizo –Mayleena respondió ya enojada

-Ven conmigo –le dijo Lyr a Mayleena

Se fueron, dejando al padre de Karin con la boca abierta. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con Preint.

-¡Que gusto verte bien! –dijo al ver a Mayleena

-Gracias Preint, ¿qué se ha hecho con Karin? –dijo el sr Lyr por Mayleena

-Escapó

-La encontraremos

-Así será

-Llama a los del consejo

-¿Junta adelantada?

-Debido a los hechos, sí

-Esta bien

Preint se fue y Lyr guió a Mayleena a otra zona del palacio. Mayleena cabezeó y casi cae al suelo.

-May, ¿estás bien?

-Si, efecto secundario

-Hablaremos con el consejo

-¿La junta se adelantó?

-Sí, entre mas pronto mejor

-¿Son ellos?

Mayleena señalaba a unos señores en el patio donde había sido la selección. Al verlos, los demás voltearon, tomaron asiento y la junta dio comienzo.


	2. La Misión semi imposible

Capitulo 2: La misión semi-imposible

Lyr y Mayleena tomaron asiento, lee, el líder, se levantó y empezó a hablar.

-Esta junta se ha adelantado, tenemos que tomar decisiones e informar a la nueva guardiana –miró a Mayleena –empezamos por informar –Lyr se paró y se dirigió a los demás –A esta niña de aquí le ha tocado una época muy difícil, tiene que aceptar le guste o no la misión que le asignaremos, Mayleena, pasa al frente –Mayleena hizo caso y se paró al frente del consejo sin decir una palabra. Todos los demás empezaron a hablar en una lengua que Mayleena no conocía, espero durante lo que le pareció horas, y cuando iba a preguntar, todos se separaron y Lee se levantó:

-Hemos discutido tu caso –hablaba como si fuera un juicio –y se ha acordado lo siguiente: como todos los guardianes, irás en busca de la varita Kaycee, pero lo harás con otra misión agregada –Mayleena se estremeció –Este año no saldrás en exploración, irás a Howarts, una escuela de magia y hechicería de los magos, son métodos y costumbres diferentes a los elfos, pero estoy seguro de que te adaptarás –hizo una pausa –es en este lugar donde se desarrollarán todos tus objetivos, uno de ellos el encontrar la varita Kaycee, el aprender a usar tus nuevos poderes y, lo mas difícil y que tiene mayor prioridad –Mayleena no pensó que hubiera algo con mas prioridad que la varita Kaycee –tienes que formar un nuevo guardián –Mayleena no se aguantó y dijo -¡¿QUÉ! –Lee hizo caso omiso y continuó –su nombre es Harry Potter y está destinado a ser guardián del sol y tú, como la Luna eres perfecta para formarlo –Lee se sentó y Preint habló –lo conocen muy bien por allá y aquí también se oye de el –Mayleena no se sorprendió que Potter fuera elegido –te irás mañana mismo en un portal a el andén 9 ¾ , de donde sale el tren que te llevará a Howarts

-¿9 ¾? –Mayleena tenía muchas preguntas

-sí

-¿Mañana?

-Sí

-¿Y mis útiles?

-Ya los tenemos

Uno de los hombres se fue hacia el otro patio y regresó casi de inmediato con un baúl que tenía en uno de los lados las iniciales en dorado "MS".

Lyr se levantó, abrió el baúl y sacó un medallón en forma de Luna en cuarto, de plata y con un pequeño diamante en la punta.

-Es tu nueva varita –le dijo Lyr entregándosela

-Guau

-Nadie puede verla en forma de collar, allá es común que la lleven en la túnica

-OK

-En cuanto a tu tiara, tendrás que hacer un hechizo de invisibilidad, cuando llegue el momento, le enseñarás todo a Potter, y le darás esto –Lyr sacó una cajita roja de seda y la abrió, adentro estaba un medallón con forma de sol hecho de coral y con un rubí, y había una corona también con rubíes pero hecha de oro. Lyr cerró la caja, murmuró un hechizo y la metió en el baúl.

-Sólo tú podrás abrirla, pero cuídala mucho

-Lo haré

-Es hora de que descanses, mañana será un día muy duro

Mayleena se despidió de todos, agarró el baúl y se fue a la habitación del palacio Fathom, que antes había estado ocupado por cuatro personas y ahora sólo había una.

Se cambió y se acostó, primero no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero después de un rato, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó al oír a alguien junto a su cama.

-Levántate, ya es hora –era Lyr, quien zarandeaba suavemente a Mayleena

-mmmmm...

-Anda, que se te hace tarde

-Ya voy...

Lyr se levantó y se fue, Mayleena se empezó a vestir y cuando terminó, agarró el baúl y fue lo más rápido que pudo al patio principal, ahí la esperaban Lyr, Preint y Lee.

-Bienvenida –dijo Lee sonriendo

-Gracias

-¿Ya estas lista? –preguntó Preint

-Sí

-Adelante

Mayleena se adelantó y vio un hoyo en el espacio, apenas visible por un lado, pero cuando lo vio de frente, se veía el letrero de una estación de trenes, "King Cross" decía. Mayleena volteó a ver a Lyr y a los otros, todos sonrieron y le dijeron que entrara. Mayleena vaciló, entonces Lyr dio un paso adelante.

-Se me olvidó, toma tu boleto

Le entrego un boleto donde decía el andén 9 ¾ a las 11:00 am en el expreso de Howarts.

Mayleena pasó a través del portal y aterrizó en un arbusto desde donde se veía el letrero de la estación. Entró y se sorprendió de que nadie la viera, aparentemente, estaban acostumbrados a ver personas con baúles enormes. Avanzó hasta llegar al andén 9 y 10 "¿ahora que?" pensó, y sacó su boleto "andén 9 3/4!" decía pero, ¿cómo entrar? Miró el reloj, le quedaban 20 min antes de las 11. Probó con varios hechizos sin ningún resultado, desesperada, se sentó enfrente de las columnas de los andenes 9 y 10 y esperó.

Después de unos minutos, vio a tres chicos que venían con baúles iguales al suyo y hablaban. Se levantó y fue tras ellos, aunque no hubo necesidad, ya que ellos iban hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Hey esperen!- dijo antes de que hicieran algo.

Los tres voltearon y ella reconoció a uno de ellos, Harry Potter la miró e hizo una mueca que ella no conocía. Una niña castaña habló:

-¿Eres nueva?

-S- dijo Mayleena pareciendo amable

-Me llamo Hermione Granger

-Mayleena Sucyt

-El es Ron Weasley y Harry Potter

Harry y Ron saludaron y Mayleena devolvió el saludo.

-¿Tienes problemas?- solo hablaba Hermione, Ron y Harry parecían estar en un letargo mirando a Mayleena.

-No...se...como llegar al andén 9 ¾ - Mayleena estaba algo apenada.

-No hay problema, sólo cruza la pared entre el andén 9 y 10 y llegarás.

-Muchas gracias...-Mayleena lo pensó- soy nueva, podría...¿sentarme con ustedes?

-SI!- Ron y Harry respondieron al mismo tiempo, Hermione los miró extrañada y se dirigió a Mayleena.

-Claro que sí, ven-

Mayleena siguió a Hermione y, con los ojos cerrados, cruzo los andenes 9 y 10, inmediatamente, apareció en otro andén con un gran tren que esperaba. Harry y Ron aparecieron después de ellas y juntos subieron al tren. Muchas personas buscaban un compartimiento vacío y cuando entraron, todos miraban extrañados a Mayleena, quien hacía caso omiso de todas las miradas. Encontraron un compartimiento y entraron, justo cuando el tren arrancaba.

Mayleena esperaba el momento en el que le preguntaran acerca de ella, entonces Hermione habló:

-¿Te cambiaste de escuela?

-Sí

-Es que no te había visto

-Lo sé, vengo de...- Mayleena no sabía que decir- Suecia, pero no me había llegado la carta de Howarts.

-¿De dónde te llegó?

-De...una escuela que se llama Fathom

-¿Fathom?

-Una escuelita de por ahí

-Ah...

Mayleena decidió que tenía que salir para que ellos hablaran, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-Ahora vengo, tengo que ver a Ginny

-Yo también ahorita vengo- Mayleena se apresuró a salir y se dirigió al baño.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a Hermione, muchas personas la miraban, pero no hizo caso. De frente a ella, se abrió una puerta y salió un chico rubio y delgado con dos niños que parecían sus guardaespaldas, el rubio dio un paso al frente y le habló:

Creo que no nos han presentado- sonreía muy maliciosamente- Me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Con permiso señorito Malfoy- Mayleena intentó pasar, ese niño no le daba buena espina.

-No me has dicho tu nombre linda- Malfoy le tapaba el paso.

-Exacto, aún lado

-¿Te han dicho que eres bellísima?

-Última advertencia, déjame pasar ya

-Tómalo como un halago

-Pierdo mi paciencia...

-Vamos linda, una oportunidad

-Contaré hasta diez

-Linda no seas así

-10, 9, 8...

-¿Tu sobrenombre?

-7, 6, 5...

-Soy guapo y bueno...

-4, 3, 2...

-Dime ya...

-1, 0!

Mayleena pisó a Malfoy, lo empujó y se alejó. Todos habían oído las exclamaciones de Malfoy, y unos habían estado atentos a la pelea aplaudían o reían.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- gritó Malfoy desde el suelo, Mayleena se alejó sin prestarle atención.

Poco antes, en la cabina de Harry y Ron.

-¿Ya la viste?-decía Ron

-Sí, claro que la ví

-Es hermosísima

-Muy linda

-¿Linda? En que mundo andas

-Es buena persona

-Eso es lo de menos...

-Hermione tiene razón de ti

-Hey!

-Era broma

-Entonces, Mayleena es...

--Muy linda

-Eres un caso perdido, voy a ver si me la encuentro, tu has changuitos para que se quede en Gryffindor.

-Si jefe

Ron salió y poco después se oyó algo en el pasillo y segundos después, aplausos y risas. Se asomó y vió a Malfoy en el suelo y a Mayleena que venía hacia él. Harry se volvió a meter y Mayleena entro casi azotando la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó tímidamente

-Si, ese idiota...

-Creo que ya conociste a Malfoy

-Hubiera sido mejor si no

-Lo sé, el es de Slytherin

-Que bueno que me dices, así ya no quiero ir ahí

-La mayoría de Slytherin son así

-¿De donde eres tú?

-De Gryffindor

-A ver si me voy ahí

-Me gustaría- Harry se puso rojo como jitomate y agachó la cabeza. Mayleena rió.

-Gracias, a mí también me gustaría estar contigo- Harry se puso aún más colorado pero intentó recuperarse.

-Hay muchas personas agradables ahí

-Hermione, Ron, tú...- Mayleena sonrió y volvió a ver a Harry- ¿Cómo es Ron?

-Muy gracioso, si quieres que alguien te anime es con él

-Adoro los chistes, y Hermione?

-Muy aplicada, también si quieres consejos o que te ayude con la tarea, es con ella.

-Perfecto, eso de Historia de la Magia no me atrae mucho. Ya sé de Hermione y Ron, que hay de ti?

-Bueno...

-Vamos, se de ti, he oído cosas, no seas modesto

-Pues yo no te puedo ayudar con las tareas...

-Pareces buena persona

-Gracias- Harry había vuelto a ponerse rojo.

Alguien tocó, era Hermione con Ron, cuando Ron los vio, sonrió picaramente.

-Harry, Mayleena de que hablaban?

-Harry me comenta acerca de la escuela, para que no llegue desprevenida.

-Ya veo, que pasó con Malfoy?

-Lo puse a un lado

Ron se rió, Harry también pero Hermione sólo sonreía. El resto del camino fue muy agradable, conversaron de todo, hablaron mal de Malfoy, Ron le contó sus proezas a Mayleena, Harry le contó acerca de sus compañeros y maestros, y Hermione de las clases a las que debería meterse.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron, Mayleena no sabía que hacer, los chicos le habían dicho que tenía que ser seleccionada, entonces oyó un grito.

-Mayleena, por aquí!- era Hagrid que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos- Veo que ya se han conocido- miró a Ron, Hermione y Harry- me llamo Hagrid, sígueme tu vienes por el lago.

-Me han hablado de ti- dijo Mayleena sonriendo

-Ja, gracias

Mayleena y Hagrid desaparecieron entre los niños de primero que se dirigían al lago. Mayleena estaba asombrada, era de noche, y el lago se veía mas espectacular que nunca, después de un rato, llegaron al castillo. Bajaron y se encaminaron al vestíbulo, se detuvieron, entonces se abrió la puerta y salió la profesora McGonagall.

-Bienvenidos a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts. Podrán pasar en un momento, para que dé inicio la selección. Mientras estén aquí, pertenecerán a una de las cuatro casas, será como su familia, y cuando no respeten las reglas, perderán puntos, cuando hagan buenas acciones, los ganarán. Al final del año la casa con mas puntos se llevará la copa de las casas. En un momento pasarán- se olló algo adentro- Pasen.

Todos los niños estaban temblorosos, entonces McGonagall se aproximó a Mayleena.

-Tu espera aquí

Mayleena hizo caso y se quedó atrás. McGonagall se fue con los niños y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella.

El año escolar esperaba por ella.


	3. El Rosal

Capitulo 3: El rosal

Mayleena oía como los niños iban pasando de uno en uno, y algo gritaba el nombre de la casa donde se quedaban, pegó su cabeza a la puerta, para oír mejor, en eso, la puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que Mayleena cayó al suelo, todos la voltearon a ver riéndose o reprimiendo la risa, Mayleena no lo podía creer, esa había sido su tarjeta de presentación, pero se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió a la maestra McGonagall hasta el sombrero que estaba encima de un banco, este parecía muy viejo y remendado, antes de que Mayleena llegara, la maestra le hizo una señal de que se detuviera, cuando se detuvo, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dijo unas pocas palabras:

-Tenemos aquí a una estudiante de intercambio, ella viene del extranjero y va a ingresar a sexto año, háganla sentir como en casa, señorita Sucyt, por favor

Mayleena obedeció y se sentó en el banco, la profesora le colocó el sombrero encima y espero, una voz se oyó dentro de la cabeza de Mayleena.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos aquí a alguien grande y especial, esta decisión no es muy difícil, tienes las características adecuadas y sé que ahí lo harás muy bien. GRYFFINDOR!

Esto último lo gritó para que todos lo oyeran y casi le rompe los tímpanos a Mayleena, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde se escuchaban muchos vítores, entonces pudo distinguir a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes le señalaban un lugar con ellos, ella se sintió mas relajada y se sentó al lado de Hermione, después un gran banquete se puso enfrente de ellos, Mayleena veía con gran asombro todos los platillos que había tan solo en esa mesa y no supo que elegir, cuando iba a agarrar un poco de puré de papa, una mano le rozó la suya intentando agarrar también la cuchara, al alzar la cabeza un poco sonrojada, vio que era Ron que tenía la boca llena de algo él, al verla, se sonrojó e inmediatamente dejó caer la cuchara.

-Lo...lo siento- tragó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca antes de hablarle

-N...no importa- Mayleena agarró un poco de puré y dejó la cuchara para que Ron agarrara, después de esto Ron tenía mas cuidado de ver cuando agarraba las cosas, Mayleena no lo notaba pero, varios chicos cerca intentaban cruzarse con ella al agarrar las cosas, ella, al igual que Ron ponía mas cuidado, y no volvió a pasar.

Después del banquete, Hermione guió a Mayleena hacia las habitaciones y por donde pasaban ella le explicaba que había ahí o que pasaba ahí (salones de clases, escaleras, etc) Mayleena se confundía, pero nunca se lo hizo saber, ella era así, tímida, y después de lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que no quería era que algo la descubriera en frente de tanta gente, antes que nada tenía que hablar con Harry para hacerle saber todo y que la ayudara con la búsqueda.

-¿Mayleena?- Hermione se acercó a ella viendo que no le hacía caso

-Lo siento...es que estoy cansada

-¿Cuando llegaste a Londres?

-Ayer

-Ha de ser por el largo viaje desde Suecia

-Este...si ha de ser por eso del horario...

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas pero mira, subiendo esas escaleras, la segunda puerta son las habitaciones de nosotras, a lo mejor te encuentras ahí a dos locas, no les hagas caso

-...ok

-Nos vemos mañana, por cierto, revisa tu horario para que te diga donde es tu primera clase

-Si, gracias

-Adiós!- Hermione salió por el marco del cuadro y se fue, Mayleena subió a donde le había dicho y no encontró a nadie mas, después de revisar las camas, vio una que tenía su baúl y se recostó, cuando volvió a levantarse, sacó las cosas del otro guardián y las abrió, eran deslumbrantes y muy lindas, con solo verlas desprendían el poder del sol y una gran aura dorada.

Cuando escuchó a alguien que subía, se apresuró a meterlas debajo de todo en el baúl pero, había sido una falsa alarma, ya se iba a acostar, cuando se miró al espejo, ella se sentía extraña, al quitarse el hechizo que cambiaba algunas cosas, se sintió aún mas extraña, tenía la tiara de la Luna, sus párpados tenían ahora unos puntos verdes y sus orejas eran puntiagudas y con unas líneas verdes que las atravesaban, sus ojos verdes y cabellos rubios eran ahora mas claros, sí, ella no estaba ahí por gusto.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de abrir las cortinas de su cama, se aseguró de que el hechizo estuviera funcionando y que ella tuviera una apariencia "normal", el collar se convirtió en una varita de blanca con un pequeño grabado de la agarradera, cuando estuvo lista, separó las cortinas y la luz entró a sus ojos, ya había amanecido, la única que ya estaba vestida era Hermione, quien preparaba sus cosas en una gran (GRAN) mochila. Al verla, sonrió y le dijo:

-No quise despertarte, allá ellas si llegan tarde, pero tenía planeado despertarte ya a ti para que no llegaras tarde.

-Gracias...¿miraste en mi cama?

-No...solo que supuse que sería mejor dejarte descansar después de tu viaje, ¿ya viste tu horario?

-Si...tengo primero Herbología

-Ese lugar esta fácil, ¿para que estudias?

-¿?

-Si, para medimago, auror...

-¡Ah, para auror

-¡Que bueno, no vas a estar conmigo en todas las clases, pero vas a estar con Harry y Ron

-Si, que bueno, no quería estar sola- Mayleena veía las cosas con Harry mas fáciles si estudiaban juntos, así tendría su confianza primero para que cuando le dijera todo, no la creyera loca.

-¿Nos vamos, te llevaré a la salida a los invernaderos, si esperas a Harry y Ron no llegarás

-Gracias

Salieron juntas después de que Mayleena se hubiera vestido y puesto todos libros que tenía que llevar a su primer día, cuando bajaron a la sala común, Harry y Ron se daban de codazos, no había muchas personas que llegaran temprano, Mayleena supuso que era muy temprano.

-Vaya, ¿y ese milagro?- Hermione miró a Harry y Ron que no las habían visto, ellos voltearon y Ron le contestó muy orgulloso

-No eres la única que quiere llegar temprano señorita "cerebro"

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Es la verdad!

Siguieron peleando, Mayleena veía mientras Harry intentaba poner algo de orden inutilmente, cuando lo logró, Hermione fingía que Ron no existía y viceversa, Harry estaba tranquilo y le explicó a Mayleena.

-No te preocupes, pasa todos los días, cuando no se peleen, preocúpate

-Ah...

-¡Harry!- Hermione miró enojada a Harry mientras el casi saltaba de la sorpresa- por favor, lleva a Mayleena a tus clases, ella estudia lo mismo que tu, y cuídala de Ronald

-Eh...si

-¡Adiós!- se fue con grandes zancadas que hizo que todos le abrieran paso hasta la entrada

Harry y Mayleena solo miraban y Ron estaba de espaldas, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Hermione se había ido y todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Ron...ya se fue...- Harry parecía realmente acostumbrado a sus riñas diarias- tenemos que llegar temprano o no habrá servido de nada el que nos levantáramos temprano, además tenemos que llevar a Mayleena para que conozca bien el castillo

-Ah, ya voy

-Gracias- Mayleena realmente apreciaba su ayuda o no habría podido guiarse en ese castillo tan grande

-No hay de qué, vamos

Salieron de la sala común y pasaron por muchos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a los terrenos de Howarts, donde ya se podían ver los invernaderos, cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado muy temprano, la maestra todavía ni había llegado.

-Ron te dije que era muy temprano...

-Ya que...

-Este...a lo mejor es porque no hemos ido a desayunar...- Harry y Ron se miraron unos a otros y parecía que iban a llorar

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos olvidado!- Ron se tiraba al suelo agarrándose los cabellos, Harry solo bajó la cabeza y se agarró la panza

-Tiene solución, solo regresemos al Gran Comedor- Mayleena veía las cosas muy simples

-Tiene razón, vamos- Harry se encaminó, pero Ron ya iba corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡Ron, espera!

-No te preocupes, ve- Mayleena le sonrió a Harry y este le devolvió la sonrisa

-No estoy tan desesperado...

-Gracias

-¿?

-Yo sé que lo haces para no dejarme sola, gracias- Harry se sonrojó y miró a Mayleena, entonces, sin previo aviso, ella salió corriendo- ¡Alcánzame!- Harry salió tras ella, fueron corriendo todo el trayecto hasta el Comedor, donde Ron ya estaba comiendo como muerto de hambre, Harry llegó a comer con mas calma, y tuvo que recuperar el aliento, pues Mayleena le había ganado, ella solo agarró un poco de pan y jugo, y comió lentamente sin ninguna prisa, cuando acabaron, se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos otra vez, y cuando llegaron, ya había mas gente y la profesora Sprout ya estaba ahí.

-Ahora si, panza llena corazón contento- Ron se sobaba la panza y ya iba mucho mas tranquilo, al llegar, agarraron lugares juntos, y la clase empezó.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo curso, soy la profesora Sprout y como próximos aurores, si lo logran, les daré los conocimientos en antídotos naturales y que sepan usar los recursos, antes, por favor, esta primera clase será afuera, síganme

Todos siguieron a la profesora Sprout hasta una zona abierta de los terrenos, una vez que se detuvieron, les indicó que se sentaran y formaran un círculo muy abierto y grande, Mayleena, Harry y Ron se sentaron y Ron le susurró a Harry:

-Es la primera vez que hace algo así ¿para que será?

-No tengo ni la menor idea...

-Esperen y lo veremos- Mayleena siempre estaba serena, parecía que nada le preocupaba

Cuando ya hubo orden, la profesora empezó a explicar:

-Los puse en una zona abierta para una pequeña prueba que les haré, se que el curso pasado les hicieron los TIMOS pero ahora esto es algo independiente, a lo mejor esto no es lo que se consideraría Herbología, pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que lo hiciera, ahora, lo que tienen que hacer es pasar al centro e intentar hacer crecer una planta en la maceta que les voy a dar, quien lo haga mejor, recibirá puntos a su casa, los iré llamando uno por uno.

Mayleena cambió su expresión, ¿uno por uno, se supone que las clases eran grupales, así ella no sería descubierta, y ¿una planta? Ella lo haría sin ningún problema, pero ¿enfrente de todos? A lo mejor el profesor Dumbledore la había descubierto...no, tenía que hacerlo usaría la varita como disfraz y pasaría su voz por ella para hacer crecer una planta ¡si! Eso haría...pero...

-Mayleena ¿estás bien?- Harry había notado su cambio de expresión y pensaba que algo no estaba bien

-No...estoy bien, no te preocupes

-¡Potter!- Harry pasó al centro con algo de nerviosismo, hasta el momento todos habían logrado aunque sea un capullo, Harry tomó aire y dijo un hechizo a la maceta, primero no pasó nada pero después, salió una bella flor que impresionó a todos, la profesora Sprout sonrió satisfecha y siguió con el próximo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- Mayleena se dio cuenta deque él sí tenía el don

Mayleena veía como la profesora se acercaba mas a la S de Sucyt, estaba tan nerviosa que cuando dijeron su apellido, no lo oyó

-¡Sucyt!

-Mayleena, te toca- Harry le habló para que ella viera que pasaba

-Ah sí, gracias

Mayleena pasó al frente, se mostraba firme pero no estaba bien, si algo no pasaba como ellos estaban acostumbrados, todo se vendría abajo, no podía permitir que eso pasara, así que tomó fuerzas y se concentró en que fuera su varita quien dijera algo a la planta y no ella, cuando lo hizo, no pasó nada, Mayleena ya se iba cuando de la maceta, un gran tallo empezó a salir con botones por todos lados, todos se apartaron y la profesora Sprout lo iba a desaparecer, Mayleena, viéndolo no lo permitió.

-¡Espere! ¡Yo lo haré!- ¿Que acaso no podían ver que era una hermosa enredadera de rosas, claro que no, para ellos era solo un hechizo descontrolado, ella sabía que nadie le prestaba atención a ella, si no a la planta, entonces dejó la varita a un lado, y se acerco a una de las rosas, la tomó delicadamente y le dijo- no te preocupes, solo quiero un pequeño rosal, no te asustes- las rosas inmediatamente se relajaron y se formaron en un bello ramo de rosas que Mayleena sostenía con sus manos, todos vieron asombrados como ella lo había hecho y empezaron a aplaudir.

-Muy bien hecho, señorita Sucyt- la profesora estaba algo impresionada por como ella había logrado controlar semejante alboroto- pase a su lugar

Mayleena se sentó en su lugar, Harry y Ron no articularon palabra, ellos al ver el desastre, habían empezado a buscar a Mayleena pero, cuando la encontraron, estaba sosteniendo la rosa y le hablaba, después todo se calmo y un gran ramo de rosas estaba con ella, ninguno de los dos podía explicar eso, así que no le dijeron nada a Mayleena, la clase siguió y cuando Ron pasó, solo pudo hacer un gran cactus con flores, al final, la profesora premió a Harry con el premio mayor, y a Mayleena con el segundo por haber ayudado con el problema.

Siguieron las clases, no tuvieron ni pociones ni defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando estaban en la comida, Mayleena le contaba todo a Hermione, viéndolas distraídas, Harry le dijo a Ron:

-¿La viste?

-Si

-Asombroso

-Como si le obedecieran

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo se, pero hay que ver que pasa después

-La observamos, a lo mejor no está aquí por coincidencia

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, tenían razón al decir que ella no estaba por coincidencia pero, no era por ninguna de las razones que ellos pensaban.

VOLVÍ!

Mil perdones por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el cap, este lo hice mas largo que los otros, chequen mis otros fics, estoy actualizando todos poquito a poquito.

P.D. **SIN REVIEWS NO HAY PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Gracias


	4. Momentos Incómodos

Capitulo 4: Momentos Incómodos

Al día siguiente, Mayleena se levantó mucho más temprano que los demás, ya que sabía que había hecho algo que no debía, aún no estaba segura de que la habían visto pero tenía que actuar como si y descubrir si era verdad.

Se apresuró a vestirse y bajó hasta la sala común, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que hacer excepto preguntar y eso era lo peor que podía hacer, así que no eran muchas las opciones que tenía. Quizá lo mejor era esperar a que alguien se delatara con su comportamiento ante ella, sí, eso sería lo mejor al menos, por ahora.

Se quedó en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea pensando en todo lo que le faltaba hacer (realmente era demasiado) ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? De todos los guardianes, a ella era la que le había tocado la coincidencia de entrenar a un nuevo guardián y aparte el buscar la varita, eso no era justo porque si por alguna razón no cumplía con alguno de esos encargos, su vida se llenaría de una gran deshonra no solo para ella si no para su pueblo y su familia. ¡Todo era tan complicado!. Se había levantado tan temprano que sus ojos aún le pedían descansar y poco a poco sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse por sí solos cuando alcanzó a oír como alguien bajaba por las escaleras. No se molestó en voltear, lo único que pensó fue en que no fuera Harry, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando se disponía a seguir durmiendo, alguien le tocó el hombro delicadamente, sobresaltándola.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- Harry había retirado su mano rápidamente

-Si….no hay problema, de todas formas tenía que levantarme

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?¿No podías dormir?

-Algo así…..¿y tú?

-También…algo así- Harry le sonrió dulcemente, con eso, Mayleena se relajaba ya que no daba señas de que la hubiera descubierto, eso parecía.

-¿Qué hora es?- Mayleena se había levantado tan rápido que ni siquiera había mirado de reojo el reloj

-mmm. Son las 5:00…..

-Rayos….demasiado temprano..

-Demasiado…..

-Bueno, supongo que me volveré a dormir aquí otro rato….- Mayleena se empezó a acomodar en el sillón cuando sucedió lo que se temía

-Espera….

-¡!

-Bueno yo….había algo que quería comentarte….

-¿Acerca de qué?- aunque intentaba mantener la temple de su voz segura, sentía que se le quebraba cada vez mas

-Pues desde el otro día Ron y yo….- ¡Ahí estaba! El temido tema se acercaba y mas pronto de lo que ella pensó, ahora si ¡La había regado¿Cómo podría resolverlo¡Estaba frita! Decidió terminar con eso lo mas pronto posible, una muerte súbita.

-Harry, no tienes nada que explicarme creo que sé hacia donde vas

-¿En serio?

-Si, a lo mejor me equivoco pero de todas maneras tenía que decirte

-¿?

-Bueno, como empiezo….

-Quizá por decirme por que estas aquí, y no me digas que es para estudiar

-Jeje, atinaste

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, es bastante complicado, lo mejor sería empezar por otro lado…

-Como quieras

Mayleena se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que hace menos de 2 minutos había creído mejor soltar todo de una buena vez, ahora que había empezado se daba cuenta de que definitivamente no era una buena idea, ya no sabía como salirse de aquel problema, había empezado con el pie izquierdo, el tercer día de clases y ya estaba en el lugar donde no quería estar, ahora si le decía todo a Harry, lo mas probable era que la tomara por una seguidora de Voldemort o alguna psicópata que intentaba engañarlo, aparte no tenía esperanza de que alguien mas bajara ya que las clases empezaban a las 7:00 y apenas eran las 5:00, demasiado tiempo como para que alguien la salvara.

-¿Y?- Harry estaba empezando a desconfiar de Mayleena, se había quedado callada y parecía no saber que decirle o que mentirle, él quería saber de una vez que era lo que pasaba pero parecía ser algo mucho mas complicado de lo que él creía¿cómo saber si ella estaba o no de su lado? A lo mejor lo estaba engañando y solo quería llamar su atención o tal vez si era de confianza pero la situación en la que estaba era delicada¿cómo saber?, lo mejor sería esperar a que hablara y en base a eso, empezar a desenredar las cosas y llegar a algunas conclusiones.

-Mira Harry, sé que te acabo de decir que te lo diría pero…

-¿Lo pensante mejor?

-Algo así….no es porque no te quiera decir, es porque no es aún el momento adecuado, esto es muy complicado y tu ya tienes demasiados problemas como para agregarte otro a la lista- su mirada ahora era de sinceridad y parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Pero….

-Solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione o a Ron que hablaste conmigo

-Pero no me has dicho nada….

-Prométemelo, te juro por mi vida que lo sabrás todo, pero a su debido tiempo, solo dame un poco de tiempo

-Mayleena….- Harry ya no sabía que pensar de repente ella ahora parecía alguien con la que él podía contar, era muy extraño pero algo le decía que lo mejor sería esperar como ella decía, aún así, el que no le pudiera comentar nada a nadie lo dejaba algo preocupado¿en que clase de problema se iba a meter esta vez?

-Confía en mí, sé que suena difícil pero por favor….- Harry dudó un momento

-Esta bien, pero esto aún no termina- pasó por enfrente de Mayleena para sentarse en otro sillón frente a la chimenea, Mayleena sabía que él no lo olvidaría, así que tenía que ganarse su confianza y prepara todo lo mas rápido posible para poder comenzar la segunda fase de la misión.

Permanecieron semi-dormidos hasta que se empezaron a oír los primeros pasos de los estudiantes que bajaban de los dormitorios. Mayleena y Harry no se habían dirigido la palabra y el silencio había sido bastante incómodo para ambos, ahora que oían los pasos, podían pararse y esperar a que Hermione que siempre era de las primeras bajara a poner un poco de "comodidad".

Pero ese día definitivamente no era de suerte para Mayleena, porque quien bajó fue Ron, y después de mirar alarmada el reloj de la sala común se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las 5:40, faltando todavía bastante para cuando los alumnos empezaran a bajar para el inicio de las clases. Mayleena maldijo varias veces mentalmente, intentando pensar como resolvería ahora esto, apenas había logrado sacarse a Harry de encima como para que ahora llegara su amigo y le metiera mas cuerda y volvieran a sacar a flote el tema que ella había intentado guardar con tanto cuidado.

-¿Ron?- Harry se volteó primero, dejando a Mayleena con su enredo

-¿Harry? Pensé que sería el único que estaría despierto a estas horas

-Bueno….esta noche no fue muy buena para dormir

-Oye, acerca de lo que pasó ayer…-Harry le empezaba a hacer señas de que no dijera nada y señalando cuidadosamente hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada Mayleena

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer Ron?- Mayleena apareció detrás del sillón mostrando una sonrisa inocente

-Yo….yo….decía de…..- Ron tartamudeaba con fuerza y no sabía que decir, fue hasta que Harry entró a la conversación que tanto Mayleena como Ron se sintieron mas aliviados

-La clase de Herbología, que fue algo extraño que la profesora Sprout nos pusiera un ejercicio así

-Ah, si yo pensé que las clases eran grupales pero como no he estado antes aquí no sabía que pensar

-Bueno…a nosotros nos tomó también por sorpresa…- Ron le seguía la corriente a Harry y procuraba verse mas convincente, aunque no lo lograba

-Ya veo….espero que las demás clases sean normales

-Si- Harry sabía que Mayleena no quería entrar otra vez en el tema de la clase y que en cuanto Ron había empezado a decir la frase que él había cortado, ella se había dado cuenta de que él también la había visto.

-Oigan¿no tenemos hoy defensa contra las artes oscuras?- el intento de Ron para cambiar de tema dejaba a todos mucho mas relajados

-Si¿por qué?- Ni Mayleena ni Harry se habían percatado de lo que Ron quería decir

-Pues….en el banquete de inicio de cursos, no nos presentaron al nuevo profesor, ni siquiera mencionaron nada acerca de- ahora todos caían en la cuenta de que él tenía razón, no había profesor de defensa¿entonces?

-Es cierto….no me había dado cuenta- Mayleena se había levantado del sillón y se ponía en círculo junto a Harry y Ron, quienes estaban nerviosos con su presencia y no solo por el incidente de el día anterior.

-¿Y entonces? Si nos vuelve a dar como suplente Snape, juró que no volveré a tomar mas defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Tan malo es?- Mayleena no había tomado ninguna clase con Snape y aún no sabía a que se referían con eso.

-No sabes….-Harry había olvidado que Mayleena no había tomado clases con él

-No te durará mucho el gusto, hoy tenemos dos hermosas horas con él- Ron no quería ni saber de eso, suficiente tenían con pociones como para además tener defensa, y las dos materias estaban en la rama de la carrera de auror, que los tres habían elegido.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar, por cierto ¿Qué tenemos primero?

-Defensa- Ron se derrumbó en el sillón, aparentemente resignado a su cruda realidad

-Entonces si es un nuevo profesor ya no será tan malo, además de que me parece que tenemos también dos horas ¿no?

-Si así es- Harry había sacado su horario para comprobarlo

Esperaron hasta las 6:12 aproximadamente, cuando Hermione bajó (como siempre) antes que los demás, no esperándose encontrar con Harry, Ron y Mayleena, quienes estaban entre dormidos y hablando de lo que tendrían ese día.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-No, una mala noche supongo- Harry se alegraba de que por fin pudieran empezar el día, el tiempo que había pasado ahí se le había hecho eterno.

-¿Acaso fue una epidemia?

-No, es solo que dio la casualidad de que los tres no podíamos dormir y nos despertamos mas temprano

-De ti y Harry lo puedo creer pero¿de Ron?, imposible

-A veces pasa- Ron se volteó ofendido

-Mejor vámonos a desayunar- Harry detuvo un próximo combate entre Ron y Hermione.

Se dirigieron al comedor, Harry le comentó a Hermione lo que pensaban acerca del profesor de defensa, además de que Ron no dejaba de quejarse de Snape diciéndole cada defecto posible a Mayleena quien empezaba a ver a Snape como un monstro terrible salido de los confines del mismo infierno.

-Ron, ya cálmate, solo asustas a Mayleena- la paciencia de Hermione era cada vez mas corta en lo que Ron se refería, y el oír sus quejas por todo el camino y en el comedor no ayudaba

-¡Pero es verdad! Solo le ayudo para que este preparada a la hora de pociones y a lo mejor de defensa

-No asumas nada

-Yo solo tomo algunas precauciones….

-Exageras

-……

-Yo creo que debemos esperar al nuevo profesor o profesora y ver quien es en vez de estar asumiendo cosas

Después de desayunar, se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones y después a Encantamientos, hasta que llegó la hora de Defensa, en donde ya todos se habían dado cuenta de la falta de un profesor y de siquiera su mención. Serían los primeros en descubrir la identidad del nuevo profesor.

Todos entraron y se oían cuchicheos y susurros de quien sería el nuevo profesor o si habría un suplente.

-Por favor, que no sea Snape…..- Ron se encomendaba a todos los santos para que no fuera Snape el suplente o el nuevo profesor.

El aula se quedó en completo silencio en cuanto la puerta del fondo se abrió, de ella salió una joven que no parecía mucho más grande que los alumnos que estaban ahí, todos quedaron asombrados ya que también era muy hermosa y los niños empezaron irremediablemente a posar sus ojos sin pestañear en ella. Ron se sentía en el paraíso, sin Snape, y con una maravillosa nueva profesora. Y no era el único.

-Buenas tardes a todos, soy la profesora Geraldine Turold, espero me disculpen por mi ausencia en el banquete de inicio de cursos, es solo que tuve un pequeño problema y no sabía si podría impartir clases, así que le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que no me anunciara hasta que no estuviera segura, además claro, de que les di una sorpresa, pero por suerte el problema se resolvió a tiempo y tuve la oportunidad de estar hoy con ustedes y espero, el resto del ciclo escolar.

La clase fue muy agradable y amena, todos estaban satisfechos con su forma de impartir y los temas que había escogido para enseñar, las niñas la veían como un ejemplo a seguir, mientras los chicos la veían como…..una hermosa profesora de ensueño.

-Bueno, he escuchado que este grupo esta bastante avanzado y tienen la capacidad de hacer un patronus, así que vamos a probarlos y ver como la forma de su patronus, no se preocupen si no saben hacerlo, solo quiero ver como están. Utilizaré un hechizo de ilusión pero no se confíen, pues es para saber sus reacciones también.

Varios temblaron, unos por vergüenza, otros por excitación. Harry pensaba en como los miembros del ED estarían bien y lo demostrarían.

-¿Patronus?- Mayleena no sabía de los hechizos de los cursos pasados

-Oh, lo olvidé…..- ni Harry ni Hermione ni mucho menos Ron se habían acordado de poner mas o menos al corriente de los cursos pasados a Mayleena- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que la maestra no te dirá nada y aprenderás rápido.

-Eso solo tú, para tu información, no todos somos tan cerebritos ¡Ouch!- Hermione había soltado un codazo a Ron, ofendida.

-No les hagas caso, ahora no te preocupes por eso, poco a poco te pondrás al corriente- Harry sabía que entre las peleas de Ron y Hermione no podrían ayudar mucho a Mayleena.

-¡Claro!, Harry es muy bueno para esas cosas de la defensa, el podría darte clases particulares………-Ron miró pícaramente a Harry mientras éste solo se sonrojaba ligeramente y lo mataba con la mirada.

-Bueno, pasarán en cuanto diga su nombre, así también podré empezar a conocerlos.

Fueron pasando y tal y como Harry había predicho, la mayoría de los miembros del ED lo hacían bastante bien que lo demás, Hermione fue la primera de ellos en pasar y lo hizo muy bien (como siempre), pasó Parvati quien casi hace explotar parte del salón si no fuera por la profesora Turold, después fue el turno de Harry que tenía ya dominado ese hechizo, y cada vez se acercaban a Mayleena.

-¡Mayleena Sucyt!- la maestra señaló en donde colocarse a Mayleena y ella estaba muy nerviosa y no quería decir que no sabía en frente de toda la clase.

-Disculpe profesora Turold, pero….

-Lo sé, eres nueva en la escuela igual que yo- Mayleena miró a la profesora con sorpresa¿Por qué lo tendría que saber y aún sabiéndolo, por que la había pasado al frente?- te diré lo que tienes que hacer- Mayleena iba a protestar- tu inténtalo, sé que puedes.

-Esta bien pero aún así….

-Tienes que pensar en un recuerdo alegre, uno muy alegre, el mas alegre que te puedas encontrar en tu memoria, y cuando lo tengas, vas alzar tu varita y decir _Expecto patronum_

-Pero….

-Tu solo inténtalo, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo

Mayleena dejó de protestar y se preparó para seguir las instrucciones de la maestra, Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, habían pensado que ella le dirían a la profesora que no sabía y que ésta solo la regresaría a su lugar, pero ahora veían con claridad que Mayleena iba a intentar el hechizo.

-No conozco a nadie que lo haya logrado a la primera, incluso con la ausencia del dementor¿tu cuando lo lograste Harry?- Hermione sabía de las probabilidades de éxito después de haber estado ayudando en el ED

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero definitivamente no fue a la primera, lo mas difícil es elegir el recuerdo

-Vaya, espero que logre algo- Ron parecía prestar mas atención a la profesora que a Mayleena

Mayleena rebuscaba en su mente un recuerdo feliz, pero no era fácil, nunca conoció a sus padres y había vivido con su horrible tía desde que tenía memoria, entonces, lo encontró. Un día que paseaba en el bosque y se había dado cuenta de su don, había sido tan maravilloso y por fin había sentido ser alguien diferente a como la describía su tía, elegiría ese día. Lo tuvo claro en su mente y alzó su varita, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras.

-_¡Expecto patronum!- _para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Mayleena, una mariposa enorme salió de la punta de su varita, ahuyentando al dementor de la profesora y paseándose por todo el salón siguiendo su guía, y era infinitamente feliz al poder lograrlo.

-¡Guau!- Ron por fin había quitado los ojos de la profesora

-No lo puedo creer….- hasta Hermione se había sorprendido

-Sorprendente- Harry sabía lo difícil que era hacerlo la primera vez y como el apenas había logrado un chorro deforme.

-¡Muy bien!- la profesora se veía muy orgullosa y antes de que Mayleena se sentara, se le acercó y le dijo:- aún no conoces tus potenciales Mayleena de la Luna.

Mayleena se quedó estática por unos instantes antes de llegar hasta su lugar y sentir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, miraba a la maestra, quien solo sonreía, invitando al siguiente alumno a pasar.

* * *

Hola!!!! Ya sé que me quieren matar (como siempre) pero espero que demoren mi matabza con este capítulo que ya sé que no está muy largo pero denme chance, estoy intentando subir y escribir mas seguido.

Plis reviews, mi droga, en serio que los necesito, aunque no pongo respuestas personales, si me doy cuenta cuando los ponen, si no no seguiría escribiendo.

Gracias (por su gran paciencia)

Mayleena


End file.
